


Unresolved

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Unresolved

Unresolved

Jim looked up when he heard a male voice ask for Blair Sandburg. Looking up he saw a man dressed in a three piece suit, asking Rhonda the question. She looked over to Jim and Blair.

"Hey Chief, know that man at Rhonda's desk?" Jim asked as he pulled a file from the in box on the corner of his desk.

Blair looked up from his own open file. "Matt Winters, he had been one of Naomi's boyfriends. He's a lawyer."

Winters thanked Rhonda and headed over to Jim's desk.

"Hello Blair," he smiled.

"Hi Matt, what brings you to Cascade? Last I heard your office was doing great in Santa Barbara."

"It is. Actually I'm here on business. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Jim heard Blair's heart triple in time. "How about we move this to Simon's office? He's in that Captain's meetings upstairs."

Blair nodded and led the way to Simon's office. Winters followed, leaving Jim to bring up the rear. He wasn't going to let Blair face what this was alone.

Jim closed the door while Blair leaned against Simon's desk. Winters put his attache' case on the meeting table. Jim took his stance by the door.

"So Matt, what's up?"

"When was your last communication with Naomi Blair?"

"Ah ... " Blair stammered. It had been some time. Since the dissertation fiasco, Naomi had only communicated through short letters or cards just letting him know where she was or where she was going.

"He received a card last month stating she was going to Sri Lanka." Jim supplied

"You probably have seen on the news, in the last few weeks there had been an escalation of trouble."

"Yes, the two religious groups had been taking bombing and raiding of villages." Blair answered. He had been keeping up with his world news events.

"Blair, I'm sorry to have to say this, but Naomi had been in a village that had been raided."

"What?" He stood straighter. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"She had her papers with the state to notify me incase of anything happened to her after all that happened between you. She didn't want to harbor on you after what she caused you with Rainer."

"She's dead?" Blair asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Blair. She was found in a mass grave outside a village that had been decimated."

Winters pulled out a file folder. "I have here Naomi's last will and testament. She has listed all her assets and locations of them."

Jim stepped in, "Naomi's body?"

"The state department has it still in Sri Lanka. I'm making arrangements to make stateside. She asked that she be cremated and what she called a field party."

Blair nodded, "It's like her to do that."

"Blair, Naomi was a unique individual that saw things in her own view." Blair nodded. "I feel lucky to have been touched by her."

Blair again nodded.

"If you have a card, I'll get in touch with you when Naomi is back in the states."

Blair didn't make a move, his mind processing the information. Jim pulled out his wallet and handed him his card. "We're roommates, let me know and I'll coordinate with him."

Winters smiled. "Good, I know they had a deep rift, but I know Blair loved his mom."

"Yes he did." Jim answered.

Winter closed his case and picked it up. "I'll call you in a few days." He stopped in front of Blair. "I'm sorry Blair. Call me if you need me for anything. My number is in the file."

Winters moved to the door and left Simon's office.

Blair leaned back against the desk once more. Jim kept his distance, waiting to see how Blair was going to go on this.

"She's gone." Blair stated finally.

"It seems that way."

"I never got, I mean, we never settled this."

"I know."

"Jim, you think Simon would mind, if I, I mean we, go home?" Blair looked at Jim.

"I think he'll understand Chief."

Blair stood and slowly made his way to the door, he handed the file to Jim. "I think I'm going to the hit the can, and then close up."

"I'll tell Rhonda to have Simon call me when he gets back. I'll be ready in a few minutes.

Blair shock his head then nodded.

Jim could tell Blair was doing his best to keep his emotions checked. He could see them back at the loft when things would let loose. And for once Jim will be there to help him through it.

"Ten minutes Chief, then we'll hit the road."

"Sounds like a plan Jim."

Jim watched as Blair made his way across the pen. Jim took a deep breath and let it out. He would help Blair through this.


End file.
